Dashing Erena
by YuriChan220
Summary: No one can resist Erena's beauty and charms, especially Honoka.


**Dashing Erena**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Erena**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

Author's Note: Now this is a pairing you don't see everyday. Why this one? Well…ahaha….like Mikey always says, "Why not?" Still kinda doesn't give any answers to that question, but who knows? Honoka's harem SHOULD include the other members of A-RISE not just Tsubasa!

 **Enjoy~!**

It's after idol practice and Honoka is ready to go home. She says good-bye to her childhood friends, Umi and Kotori and exits the school. However, she decides to check how A-RISE is doing, so she goes on her way toward UTX Academy. Already, the students are exiting the school and from the looks of it, it's nearly empty. But on the big screen, she can see A-RISE in concert and their wonderful purple idol outfits. They were amazing as they were when the ginger first saw them. That inspired her to become a school idol and form her own idol group.

She sighs happily, thinking back on how Muse came together just because of her. It's wonderful yes, but Honoka still likes A-RISE even though they are her rivals. However, the ginger wants to think of them as friends as well outside of the stage. The three of them are beautiful anyways.

Just then, a certain purple haired girl walks over toward the ginger and puts a hand on her hip while smiling.

"If it isn't, Honoka Kousaka~" Erena says, making the ginger turn around. "Long time no see."

"E-Erena-chan!" Honoka squeaks. "W-were you watching me?"

"Not really, just walking by, that's all."

Honoka blushes at the appearance of the violet haired girl. She looks so mature, so beautiful. And...did her heart start beating?

"Are you going anywhere?" Erena asks.

"Uhhh...ummm...no...not really," Honoka says, not really sure if she's ready to go home just yet.

"Well if you're free, want to come along with me?" the violet haired member of A-RISE asks. "Just a friendly walk.

Honoka thinks for a moment. They could use some exercise and get to know each other a bit, right? "Sure. I've got the time."

"Great then. Let's go~"

Erena immediately takes Honoka's hand, making the ginger blush like crazy and they head toward the sidewalk to start their walk. They chat like normal people would, talking about their friends, how they are doing with idol practices and such, and just basically saying what's on their mind. They go under the bridge where the train is, walk by a little fountain and finally, pass by a few little shops here and there until they get to a nearby bench to rest. The sun is already setting by the time they were seated. Erena looks up at the sky and smiles.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Erena asks.

"Yes...it really is~" Honoka says. _'Not as beautiful as you, though,'_ she thinks.

Erena turns toward the ginger and smiles. "It's rare for us to spend time together like this. Usually Anju and I walk together, but she had something important to do. I wanted some company."

"Oh, really? Alright," Honoka says.

There is a few minutes of silence and the ginger can't help but steal glances at Erena. The sunset just gives off the violet haired girl's beautiful facial features. She's just so beautiful that she can't keep her eyes off of her.

Unfortunately, the mature woman catches her and grins. "Checking me out, huh~?"

"Wh-what!?" Honoka is completely caught off guard by that grin. "Wh-what do you mean I was checking you out? Ummm...uhhh..."

"Your blushing face says so~" Erena teases, peering closer to her. "Ahhhh...I see what it is~"

"N-no you don't!"

"Yes...Honoka...you can't resist my beautiful looks, can you~?" Erena purrs.

The ginger is at the far end of the bench she could fall off, but her hand supports her from doing that. "Uhhhh...I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Maybe you should look a little closer~" Erena gently tips Honoka's chin to her level. "Look into my eyes. Tell me you were just checking me out~"

Honoka cannot believe how close the violet haired girl is right now. Her beautiful turquoise eyes are staring directly at her baby blue ones they are almost like they are putting her in hypnosis. That stare is a little terrifying, but also beautiful in its own way. However, Honoka has to answer before Erena does anything else.

"Y-you were just...s-so pretty I..." The ginger blushes heavily. She cannot believe how much she is stuttering right now.

"Awww, you're so cute when you're shy like that~" Erena purrs. "Anju does that all the time. I like it~"

"I'm just...surprised...that's all," Honoka says. "B-besides...I don't think I've seen you enough times just to have a close look at you."

Erena looks at Honoka as she slowly pulls away, letting go of her for a second. Her smile never leaves her. "I'm glad you're honest. I get that a lot from others, especially from Anju. She can be as cute as you were when she's around me." She leans in close again, cupping her hands to her cheeks. "But...you know what I do to people who I get really close with?"

"Huh? Wh-what?" Honoka has no idea what she's going to do.

Erena just chuckles and leans in closer, just inches away from Honoka's face. "I kiss them~" Then, she connects lips before Honoka can react.

Honoka is immobilized from that sudden kiss. However, Erena's lips are so soft...so moist it's almost addicting. Erena gently pulls the ginger closer as the kissing continues, embracing her as a result. Honoka's eyes flutter close, having no choice but to take the kiss of Erena's. She's such a charmer it's futile to resist.

They pull away from the kiss to catch their breath and Erena grins at the panting Honoka.

"Too much for you~?" she coos.

"N-no...it felt...really good." Honoka breathes. "But you loved me...that much? When we never even knew each other that well?"

"I've watched you, Honoka," Erena says. "From the concerts and from watching on the computer. You're so cheerful, energetic and determined. That's how I fell in love with you."

"Wh-what about...?"

"Anju? She and I are just good friends. Perhaps she's too shy to confess to me, but my eyes are all on you, Honoka." Erena cups her hands to her cheeks again. "Will you accept me?"

"E-Erena-chan..." Honoka breathes, staring into the violet haired girl's beautiful eyes again. She confessed to her, so she has to return her feelings. She embraces the violet haired girl, burying her face against her chest. "You're...you're no fair."

"Fufu! How am I~? I'm only looking for an answer."

"I...I do love you, Erena-chan. But it was so sudden, I..."

The violet haired girl gently pulls Honoka away to look her in the eyes. "You...what~?"

Honoka sighs. "I can't keep my eyes off of you. That's all."

Erena briefly kisses her and pulls away. "You accept me then~?"

"Yes. I accept you, Erena-chan~"

The two embrace each other with Honoka wrapping her arms around Erena's neck and passionately kiss each other. Though Honoka and Erena have known each other a little bit, love is still present. Their love will last a lifetime.


End file.
